


What Might Be (#76 Insanity)

by ladygray99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders if he’s sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Be (#76 Insanity)

There were days Dean wondered if he was insane.

He wondered if he was actually some bank manager who had a total breakdown and was locked up in a padded room and his whole life was just a hallucination. Or maybe he was one of those homeless loonies who stomped around talking to himself.

Then there would be moments, rare fleeting moments, when a hunt went just right, when they rescued a child or saved a family, or just a beautiful morning, in the middle of nowhere, on an open road, when he felt peace, and decided sanity was overrated.


End file.
